Café con leche y tostadas
by Lydiiia
Summary: Ultimo año en el instituto, y empieza el verano, con amores, desamores, amor, dolor, angustia, malos y buenos momentos. AU. R&HR, H&G, con algún personaje de mi invención.
1. prólogo

_Bueno, no me conocéis, así que me presento. No soy nueva en esto, no es mi primer fic, aunque sí es la primera vez que publico en esta página, y no sé muy bien como va. como ya sabéis por mi nick, me llamo Lydia, y bueno, me encanta escribir, sobre todo sobre Ron & Hermione, que será básicamente la pareja esencial en este fic. Intentaré ir haciendo los capítulos cada vez más largos. Me gustaría recibir algún tipo de comentario, tanto bueno como malo, para saber si os va gustando como va el fic. Muchas gracias de antemano :)_

**Prólogo**

A 120 por hora, casi ni nota la velocidad, solo sabe que su cabello, su rojo cabello, se mueve a mayor velocidad según aumenta el cuenta kilómetros de su moto. Mira durante medio segundo alrededor, la ciudad está completamente desierta, pero no se extraña, estaba más que acostumbrado a verla así. Gira hacia la derecha sin señalizar y recibe un pitazo de un coche, el único coche que podía haber a esas horas en Londres. Niega con la cabeza y decide pasar de aquel hombre. Aparca la moto y se baja de ella. Mira su muñeca izquierda y ve que son las 5:52 de la madrugada, suspira y como puede saca las llaves de casa del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y la mete en la cerradura. A la primera no abre, a la segunda tampoco, a la tercera…

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!

- Hola mamá… - baja la cabeza e intenta apartar a su madre con delicadeza, pero ella permanece como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo.

- ¿te parecen horas de llegar a casa? - por su tono de voz, parecía enfadada. Ron retrocedió y decidió mirarla, aunque no a los ojos

- Me lié con Harry… estuvimos hablando, fuimos a…

- Mientes… - lo mira con gesto severo - Harry llamó hace más de 4 horas para saber si habías llegado bien a casa

- Esto… bueno sí… me lié con Harry hasta hace 4 horas, pero después llegó Neville y estuvimos juntos hasta ahora, jugando al futbolín y esas cosas… en fin, ¿puedo irme a dormir ya? - intenta pasar del umbral de la puerta, por segunda vez, y su madre se lo vuelve a impedir

- ¿es ese tal Dex, verdad?, no me gusta nada ese chico… - hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza - cada vez empeora… no quiero que te juntes con él - se aparta y le deja el paso libre a su hijo, que todavía con la mirada fija en el suelo sube hasta su habitación sin mediar palabra.

Suena el despertador. Al contrario que otros días, aquel era especial. Un día normal se habría tapado con las mantas hasta arriba para no ver la luz que su madre estaba a punto de encender, y se taparía los oídos para no escuchar la horrible música que pondría su hermano. Esta vez, en cambio, al sonar el despertador, sonríe feliz. Son las 11:45 de la mañana, una hora perfecta para ir de compras, ¿no? Se levanta de la cama con una sonrisa y se dirige al armario. Blusa blanca y pantalones cortos vaqueros, se coloca la ropa por delante y se mira al espejo, hace una mueca de desagrado. Mira hacia la mesita y ve un sobre, donde pone en letras doradas "Hermione Granger". Ayer le había llegado una carta de Hogwarts diciéndole que la aceptaban en la facultad de derecho, lo que siempre había querido estudiar, y en la universidad más prestigiosa del país, ¿qué más podía pedir? Vuelve su vista al armario y finalmente se decide por una camiseta negra con un gran corazón rojo en el medio, siempre le había gustado esa camiseta.

**Bip,****bip**

_"hallo, __baby!__Q __tal __dormiste?__Solo __era __para __recordarte __que __nos __vemos __hoy __a __las __2 __y __media __en __el __callejn __diagn, __ok?__Te__quiero __boba. __Lavender"_

Sonríe y tira el móvil de nuevo encima de la cama. Lavender era su mejor amiga desde los 6 años, y nada entre ellas había cambiado, aunque bien sabían, muy a pesar de ambas, que las cosas a partir del mes de septiembre iban a ser muy diferentes. Por primera vez en todos esos años se iban a separar. Lavender se iba a estudiar veterinaria a fuera del país, ese era su sueño, y ella no pensaba quitárselo por el simple miedo de perder su amistad. Siempre habían dicho que iban a ser amigas para siempre. Sin darse cuenta, una serie de lágrimas se le cuelan en sus preciosos ojos color miel, pero consigue controlarlas con una hermosa sonrisa. Está feliz, nadie puede hacer que ese día deje de ser perfecto.

- Idiota - y en el caso de que alguien pudiera hacer que el día dejara de ser perfecto, ese era su hermano.

- ¿qué quieres? - lo mira con cara de desagrado, casi fulminándolo para que saliera de su habitación

- Dinero, sé que mamá te dio a ti más paga este mes por haber aprobado y yo necesito Money - hace un gesto con las manos señalando el dinero - para arreglar la moto

- No pienso dejarte nada, y menos para arreglar ese trasto, algún día te matarás encima de esa mierda - deja de mirarlo y comienza a coger todo lo necesario para la ducha, primero el gel, luego la esponja, el champú olor a té verde…

- ¡uh! La intelectual de la familia diciendo "mierda", como se entere mamá… - vuelve a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero finalmente desiste y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo - está bien, entiendo que no me vas a dejar nada, ¿no?

- Estás en lo cierto, y ahora, si no te importa… - cierra la puerta dejando a su hermano al otro lado.

_hasta aquí el prólogo. Me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. Sé que es corto, pero solo pretendía introducir un poco la historia. Subiré pronto, aunque todo depende de los comentarios que reciba, si os gusta o no os gusta el fic, porque es algo que no tengo muy claro todavía. Estoy bastante ilusionada y bueno... que espero alguna respuesta por vuestra parte. _

_Gracias por leer :)_

_Lydiiia ! _


	2. capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Cansada era poco, toda una tarde de compras con Lavender podía agotar a cualquiera. Intenta coger su bolso, y lo consigue con mucho sacrificio, ya que lleva unas 7 bolsas colgadas de cada una de sus manos, lo abre, y saca las llaves de casa. Suspira al darse cuenta de que su madre había vuelto a pasar el cerrojo sin acordarse de que ella llegaría tarde, eran ya las 12 y media de la noche, se había liado en casa de Lavender. Resignada deja un par de bolsas en el suelo y acerca su mano al timbre y espera a que suene. Pocos segundos después la puerta de casa se abre, llegándole a su vez un ligero olor a tabaco.

- Hola, hermanita. ¿y tú por aquí? - estaba completamente borracho. Llevaba un cubata de litro en la mano por menos de la mitad de lo que parecía algo con coca-cola. Hermione no pudo descifrar lo que, ya que no bebía.

- Esta es mi casa, ¿no? - lo aparta con la mano vacía para que le deje sitio libre, y luego retrocede para coger las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo.

- Hoy no, hoy es mi casa - y, a continuación, una gran carcajada salió de su garganta. Hermione lo miró atónita, nunca había visto a su hermano borracho.

- ¿qué estás haciendo?, mamá te matará… - niega débilmente con la cabeza, esperando una respuesta coherente de su hermano, pero… ¿puede esperar eso de Dex?, y todavía peor… ¿puede esperar eso de Dex borracho? Al momento niega fuertemente con la cabeza y comienza a subir las escaleras.

- No te molestes, tu habitación está ocupada. Toda la casa lo está - ahora se había quedado serio, pero poco le duró ese semblante, ya que al ver la cara pálida que se le había quedado a su hermana, comenzó a reír de nuevo - venga, cámbiate y baja a la fiesta, petarda - le guiña un ojo y desaparece ante la mirada fulminante de su hermana.

¿Cómo que su habitación estaba ocupada? Sería una broma, ¿no? Niega con fuerza y sigue subiendo las escaleras. Su hermano siempre igual, nunca iba a cambiar. Apestaba toda la casa a tabaco, y a alcohol. Mira hacia los lados y no ve nada, su hermano se había metido con ella y ella se lo había tragado… una vez más, era demasiado ingenua.

Su habitación era la última del pasillo, justo al lado de la de Dex, y enfrente a la de sus padres. Se acerca a la habitación de su hermano y pega el oído para ver si escucha algún tipo de ruido, pero no oye nada, solo escucha la música de The Black Eyed Peas que su hermano tiene puesta a todo volumen en la parte de abajo. Niega de nuevo y sigue hasta su habitación, y hace exactamente lo mismo, se aproxima, intenta escuchar y, finalmente, abre. Vacía, complemente vacía. Definitivamente era una autentica ingenua. Se ríe para sí misma durante un par de segundos y luego entra, dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

Alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol. Es lo único que recordaba mientras su cabeza permanecía metida dentro del wáter. Llevaba 5 noches terminando igual, vomitando a la hora de empezar a beber. No le gustaba beber, ¿por qué lo hacía? Se levanta a duras penas y se mira en el espejo del baño apartando su hermoso cabello de delante de la cara. Está pálida, complementa pálida, y tiene los ojos rojos. Suspira. Está horrible, no sabe porque está haciendo todo eso, a ella nunca le gustó ese rollo, ¿no? Abre el grifo del agua durante un par de segundos, y mete las manos debajo del chorro para llevarlas posteriormente a la cara, algo de agua fría no le vendrá mal y, a continuación, se las pasa por el cuello. No le gusta terminar así, tampoco le gusta estar mareada, ni hacer las cosas sin pensar, entonces… ¿por qué lo hace? Su madre la había advertido, le había dicho que terminaría así si se juntaba con él, y tenía razón, pero a ella le gustaba, ella estaba enamorada de él, lo quería, lo quería con todo su corazón, ¿no?, sí, en efecto, Dex era el amor de su vida, y tenía la inmensa suerte de llevar 6 meses de su vida compartidos con aquel hombre, aquel hombre que la volvió loca desde el primer momento, desde que lo conoció con 10 años, desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que entre ellos dos iba a pasar algo, algo maravilloso, y 8 años después, eso había sucedido. Sonríe ampliamente, está feliz, aunque mareada. Le duele el estómago, no quiere pensar en alcohol, pero el olor le vuelve a la mente, tiene nauseas, muchas nauseas, se marea, no quiere vomitar de nuevo. Intenta respirar hondo, y consigue controlar esa sensación. Mira hacia el suelo y divisa su bolso abierto, se agacha a recogerlo, y se cae haciendo un gran ruido. La cabeza le da vueltas, y ahora también le duele la espalda.

- ¡Ginny! - intentó diferenciar la voz, pero no lo consiguió, solo se dio cuenta de que era una chica morena la que la intentaba agarrar, sin apenas conseguir nada.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien… - no podía abrir los ojos, si lo hacía, terminaría vomitando de nuevo.

- ¿cómo que estás bien?, estás pálida, tienes los labios blancos y… mírame - la sentó como pudo frente a ella y esperó a que la chica del pelo rojo le hiciera caso - tienes los ojos rojos, estás borrachísima - por fin se dio cuenta de quién era aquella mujer y, sin darse cuenta, sonrío. Hace muchos años habían sido amigas, pero todo había cambiado cuando ella prefirió seguir los pasos de su hermano - voy a por algo de ropa, estás empapada.

- ¿por qué haces esto por mi? - apoyo la cabeza en la pared, para conseguir que así no le diera todo vueltas. La morena la miró con severidad.

- No te reconozco, ¿sabes?, tú no eres así, sé que no eres así. Lo haces porque estás "enamorada" de mi hermano, pero no porque tú quieras hacer esto… - sale del baño y se dirige a su habitación. Ginny había sido su amiga y se veía en la obligación de ayudarla. Abre el armario, coge algo de ropa, y sale a toda prisa - ten, solo es una camisa, te quedará bien con esos pantalones - le comenta al ver que la chica no abre los ojos - ¿te ayudo?

- Por favor… casi no me puedo mover… - tira la cabeza hacia atrás. Hermione se da cuenta de que la chica está realmente mal, la mira con pena y tira de ella hacia arriba, consiguiendo que permanezca recta durante unos momentos.

- Está bien, esto seguro que te queda bien, tienes un buen escote, a mi me queda bastante mal porque no tengo nada… así que te la doy, ¿vale? - termina de abrocharle el último botón y la mira de arriba abajo - lo dicho, te queda muy bien Ginny, estás muy guapa - le sonríe y la otra chica le devuelve la sonrisa como puede.

- Muchas gracias, Hermi - las lágrimas le vuelven a sus ojos azules. La castaña finge no darse cuenta y sale del baño sin mirar atrás, ya había hecho demasiado por ella, ella le había hecho muchísimo daño.

Mira de un lado a otro, y no la ve. No está por ningún lado, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Busca a Dex con la mirada y lo encuentra, pero sin ella, está acompañado de dos chicas que lo miran con ojos de querer comérselo, dos completas desconocidas para el hombre del pelo negro, que continúa buscando por toda la sala.

- Ron, ¿viste a Ginny? - el pelirrojo tonteaba en la distancia con una chica morena, que le guiñaba el ojo continuamente y bailaba de forma provocadora.

- No, ¿por qué?, supongo que estará con Dex por ahí… - le sonríe de nuevo a la chica sin mirar a su amigo

- No, Dex está ahí - señala el lugar donde está su amigo, pero el pelirrojo no quita los ojos de la morena - estoy preocupado por Ginny, estaba bastante borracha

- ¿y qué? - por primera vez lo mira, pero durante unos segundos nada más

- ¿y si le hicieron algo? Aquí hay demasiado loco…

- Harry, relájate, ¿vale?, Ginny es mi hermana y es la novia de Dex, nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada aquí… - por primera vez lo mira a los ojos - es mi hermana Harry, no la tuya, deberías de relajarte un poco, te veo demasiado estresado… - vuelve la mirada a la chica y de repente mira a Harry de nuevo - ¿sabes lo que te hace falta? Un buen polvo, conozco a un par de chicas que… - el moreno le hace un gesto de desagrado con la mano y desaparece. Su amigo levanta los hombros y continúa tonteando con la morena de ojos verdes.

Quizá ver a Ginny así no la había ayudado, pero ese era un motivo más para asegurarse que ella nunca iba a ser así. No iba a cambiar por ningún chico, por muy enamorada que estuviera, y lo estaba, eso no lo iba a hacer nunca. Se buscaría a un chico decente, estudioso y trabajador, que no le gustara emborracharse, que la cuidara y le diera muchos mimos, ¿era algo tan complicado de encontrar? Suspira y se mira al espejo. Llevaba 5 años enamorada de la misma persona, 5 años luchando por quitárselo de la cabeza, y todavía no lo había conseguido. Estaba confundida, pero algo tenía claro, nunca terminaría como Ginny, y si de eso dependía su felicidad, la sacrificaría. Le comienzan a caer una serie de lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos color miel, que intenta controlarlas, pero no lo consigue. Escucha la música de abajo, y eso le recuerda a Ginny, a su hermano, y a él… sabe que él también estará en la fiesta, fumando y bebiendo, y seguramente enrollándose con alguna perrita de esas que tenían por "amigas". Le dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Se vuelve a mirar en el espejo, él nunca se fijaría en ella, ella era una chica responsable, educada y estudiosa, era imposible que él quisiera algo con ella. Niega fuertemente con la cabeza, como para conseguir que esos pensamientos se le fueran de la cabeza. No quiere nada con él, así que mejor que él tampoco quiera nada con ella, ¿no? Abre el segundo cajón de su mesita y saca una caja, una caja rosa con dibujos de lacitos en colores más claros, y la abre. Nadie había encontrado nunca aquella caja, ahí guardaba sus mayores secretos: fotos, entradas de cine, billetes de autobús… todo eso eran grandes recuerdos para ella, eran recuerdos desde hacía 8 años, desde que lo había conocido, siempre sintió algo muy especial por él, y todo aquello eran los recuerdos, lo único que tenía de los dos. Antes eran amigos, pero todo se había distanciado cuando Dex y él empezaron a salir todas las noches, todo empezó a ser más frío. Se tira sobre la cama y cierra los ojos. La música cada vez es más fuerte, tanto que siente como le va a explotar en la cabeza. Sonríe con tristeza. Alarga la mano hasta su bolso y coge su móvil. Un mensaje. Lo abre.

_"tienes un mensaje de voz. Llama al 568 para poder escucharlo"_

Le hace caso, llama.

_"hola, hija. Soy mamá. Hemos tenido que irnos para Florida porque tu abuela se ha puesto mala. Intentaremos volver lo antes posible. Como estás de vacaciones te pido a ti que cuides de la casa, ¿vale? No me fío de tu hermano. No le dejes que meta a nadie en casa, y prohíbele que fume. Sé que tú lo puedes conseguir cariño, confío en ti. Un beso enorme mi amor. Ah! Y acuérdate de regar las plantas"_

¿Qué no meta a nadie?, ¿qué no fume? Se vuelve a tirar en la cama y suspira. Ella no puede hacer milagros.

La puerta la sobresalta, siente como el corazón le va a mil por hora del susto, alguien había abierto la puerta de su habitación. Se sienta en la cama rápidamente para ver quien es, y su corazón comienza a ir mucho más rápido que antes.

- Lo siento, me confundí de habitación… - se excusaba el chico, mirando hacia todos lados

- ¿qué haces aquí? - todavía no sabía de donde le habían salido las palabras

- Em… tenía que ir a la habitación de Dex… - no se le veía ni la mitad de borracho que a Dex. La miraba de arriba abajo.

- Pues esto es mi habitación - se levanta de un salto de la cama y va hacia la puerta - la de mi hermano es esta - señala la puerta de al lado, mientras mira al chico.

- Está bien, lo siento mucho por interrumpir… lo que estuvieras haciendo - muestra una media sonrisa y se va - ah, por cierto, estás muy guapa -nota como se comienza a acalorar. Mira hacia el suelo y ve algo.

- ¡Ron! - el chico se gira - esto es tuyo, supongo… - le da un pequeño mechero color verde. El chico sonríe y se acerca a ella - sí, muchas gracias - su mano roza con la de la chica, mientras ambos se miran durante un par de segundos.


	3. capítulo 2

Aquel encuentro la había hecho temblar. Le había hecho recordar, pensar en todo su pasado con él, en todos esos detalles que tanto le gustaban de él, ¿por qué las cosas habían llegado hasta tal punto?, ¿por qué después de lo que fueron ahora tenían que estar tan distantes el uno con el otro?

_Una__tarde__de__verano,__en__algún__lugar__de__Londres__…_

- _Yo__también__quiero__jugar__… __-__una__niña__de__apenas__11__años,__con__el__pelo__alborotado,__se__acercaba__a__un__grupo__de__4__niños__que__jugaban__al__escondite._

- _Tú__no__puedes,__eres__muy__pequeña__-__el__mayor__del__grupo__se__había__acercado__a__ella__y__le__hacía__un__gesto__con__la__mano__-__vuelve__a__casa,__Hermione,__mamá__estará__preocupada._

- _¡Que__no!__-__se__cruza__de__brazos__delante__de__su__hermano__-__que__yo__quiero__jugar__con__vosotros,__en__casa__me__aburro__…_

- _No__es__tan__pequeña,__Dex,__es__de__mi__edad__-__un__niño__pelirrojo__se__acercaba__a__ella__y__le__ofrecía__su__mano__-__no__te__preocupes,__yo__cuidaré__de__ella,__¿vale?,__tiene__derecho__a__jugar__con__nosotros__también__-__el__mayor__de__los__cuatro__se__gira__con__un__gesto__de__desinterés__y__grita__que__va__a__empezar__a__contar._

Sonríe, no sabe porque, pero lo hace. Cada vez que recuerda aquel episodio se le dibuja una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Aquel día empezó todo, aquel día empezó a enamorarse locamente de aquel niño, que ahora ya era un hombre. Lo quería, sabía que lo quería, su corazón se lo decía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, pero las cosas cambiaron, Ronald Weasley, ese niño pelirrojo, no fue siempre su ángel de la guarda. Sonríe, pero esta vez con pena. Se tira sobre su cama. Ya hacía más de una hora que había terminado la fiesta, o que al menos cesara el ruido. Mira su mano izquierda y ve que son las 6 y media de la madrugada. Suspira con fuerza, lleva horas y horas tirada encima de la cama, pensando en ese pelirrojo, pero sabe que él nunca se fijaría en ella, y quizá eso fuera lo mejor, ella no quería terminar como Ginny, es más, sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

¿Por qué no le hacía caso?, durante toda la noche, lo más bonito que le dijo fue "ven, te presento a unos amigos". No sabe si reír o llorar, no estaba en su mejor estado, pero sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Llevaban varios meses juntos, y tal vez Dex no fuera el hombre más cariñoso del planeta, pero ella tampoco quería a alguien así, ¿no?, pero aun así, de vez en cuando le decía cosas como "que guapa" o "ven aquí" y le daba un fuerte beso en los labios, pero esa noche nada… casi ni la había mirado. Ginny se levanta de la cama y se mira al espejo. Se ve horrible, está fea, tiene la cara súper pálida, los labios blancos y las mejillas rosadas, está algo despeinada y tiene todo el rímel corrido. Suspira con fuerza y, sin darse cuenta, comienza a llorar. Se aleja un poco y se mira el cuerpo, no se gusta, está fea, no se extraña ni por un momento en que Dex no le dijera que estaba guapa, porque no lo está. La camisa de Hermione era realmente bonita, negra, floja y con un gran escote, pero aun así, ella se ve fea y gorda con ella. Se la quita y la tira en el suelo, al igual que sus pantalones. Se queda mirando su cuerpo tapado únicamente por su ropa interior, y hace un gesto de desagrado, nunca había llegado a pensar que era fea, muy fea, pero ahora sí… tiene mal aspecto, y encima no le gusta su cuerpo. Comienza a llorar, a llorar con fuerza, mientras agarra su barriga con una de las manos, y se tira al suelo.

**Bip,****bip**

El sonido del móvil la sobresalta. No quiere mirar, le da igual, no le importa de quien sea ese mensaje. Mira el reloj, las 6:45, serán llamadas perdidas, o tal vez alguien que se haya confundido, ¿qué más le da aquel mensaje?, sigue tirada en el suelo, llorando con fuerza. ¿y si es Dex diciéndole que la ama? Se levanta de un brinco y se mira al espejo. Se limpia las lágrimas, como si la persona que le había mandado aquel mensaje pudiera verla en el momento en que ella lo abriera, y respiró hondo antes de coger su móvil en la mano.

_"Hola,__Gin.__Solo__quería__saber__como__estás,__me__quedé__preocupado__porque__no__te__vi__durante__toda__la__noche.__Un__saludo.__Harry"_

No. Era de Harry. Deja el móvil encima de la cama y se tira de nuevo en el suelo agarrando la barriga, pero esta vez con sus dos manos.

No recibe contestación. Hace más de veinte minutos que le mando aquel mensaje, y no recibe ninguna contestación. Es tarde, seguramente estará durmiendo, piensa, una y otra vez, pero al momento le viene la imagen de Ginny en peligro, y vuelve a coger el móvil entre las manos, mientras pasea por toda la habitación de un lado para otro. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y mira su móvil, nada, todavía nada, "estará durmiendo, seguro que está durmiendo". Suspira con fuerza y se tira sobre la cama. ¿por qué la quería tanto?, ella estaba enamorada de Dex, a ella le gustaban los tíos como Dex, en cambio él… era todo lo contrario, un chico responsable, que no bebe, que no sale… ¿por qué iba a querer Ginny estar con él?, más bien, ¿por qué se iba a fijar en él en algún momento?, no, ella nunca lo haría, le gustaban los tíos como Dex, llevaba tiempo y tiempo coladita por Dex y al fin lo había conseguido. Mira el móvil de nuevo y se resigna, lo deja sobre la mesita de noche y se mete dentro de las sábanas de los cuatro fantásticos que le había puesto su madre la mañana anterior. Apaga la luz de la mesita y la luz del móvil lo sobresalta. El corazón le da un vuelco, ¿será ella?, ¿y si es alguno de sus amigos?, ¿y si es Ron diciéndole que le pasó algo a Ginny? Cada vez se pone más y más nervioso, suspira, coge el móvil con la mano izquierda y abre el mensaje.

_"hola,__Harry.__Todo__está__bien.__Ya__hablaremos.__Ginny"_

El ruido de la aspiradora lo despierta. Se intenta levantar. Demasiado alcohol, le dolía la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas. Desde el momento en que sus amigos se habían ido, Dex había sentido un gran dolor en un costado, que suponía sería a causa del alcohol. Se tira sobre la cama y mira hacia el techo. Le da vueltas, todo gira a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto había bebido?, tal vez 15, tal vez 20 cubatas, ya ni se acuerda, está tan acostumbrado a hacerlo, que pierde la cuenta. Se levanta como puede y se quita la camiseta y los pantalones de la noche anterior, y los tira al suelo. Le cuesta caminar, le pesan los ojos. Mira el despertador que tiene sobre la mesita, y marca las 13:39 de la tarde. Suspira con fuerza y sale de la habitación.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunta al abrir la puerta de su habitación

- Deshacer lo que hiciste ayer - aspira con fuerza una alfombra. Tenía cara de enfadada, pero él prefirió omitir ese detalle

- Muy bien - bosteza con fuerza y se vuelve a meter en su habitación

- ¿no piensas ayudarme? - apaga la aspiradora y sigue a su hermano

- Estoy cansado - hace un mueca mientras enciende su ordenador - luego si eso

- Luego no, no sabemos cuando pueden volver papá y mamá, ¿y sabes que nos harán si ven esto así? - hace un gesto señalando toda su habitación, pero refiriéndose a toda la casa

- No está todo tan mal, Hermione, solo tiene un poco de mierda, pero se limpia en dos minutos - se sienta en la silla de ruedines delante de su ordenador, ante la mirada fulminante de su hermana

- Está bien, veo que no me piensas ayudar - sale de la habitación dando un gran portazo. Dex la ignora y emite otro gran bostezo.

Se sienta delante del ordenador y entra en la página de facebook. Pone su usuario (Ronaldweasley_) y su contraseña (ronronron896) y espera a que cargue.

Tiene ocho fotos etiquetas de la fiesta en casa de Dex, las abre. En todas sale con un cubata en la mano, con el mismo, o al menos eso parece. En una sale solo, sonriente, en otra con Harry y con Neville, en una con su hermana Ginny. Se fija en ella y está muy seria, arquea los ojos, pero finalmente cambia de foto. En la cuarta foto sale con una chica morena a la que no conoce, niega con la cabeza en señal de desconocimiento, no bebió tanto, pero no la recuerda. En las tres siguientes sale con todo el grupo de amigos.

Mira el chat, Dex está conectado, le habla.

Ron: hola tío, q tal amaneciste?

Dex: mal… estoy muerto de cansancio, me mata la cabeza.  
>y tu?<p>

Ron: bien, ayer casi no bebí nada

Dex: mejor.. por cierto tengo que conseguir guita para arreglar la moto.  
>q hago? Ya le pedí pasta a mi hermana y no hay manera…<p>

Ron: a tu hermana? Por que se la pides a tu hermana?

Dex: porque ella la tiene, mis padres le dieron más paga este mes por aprobar

Ron: y se la merece, no le pidas pasta a ella. Gánatela tío, búscate curro, no sé, de algo

¿Por qué estaba defendiendo a Hermione? Siempre lo hacía, inconscientemente, pero siempre lo hacía. Niega con la cabeza, tenía razón en lo que le decía, no debía de aprovecharse de la pobre niña, a eso se refería él, ¿no?, por eso lo decía, solo por eso.

Ron: me voy tío, luego nos vemos. Abur.

Se desconecta y se tira sobre el respaldo de la silla. ¿por qué no puede dejar de pensar en ese momento?, ¿por qué recuerda más la cara de Hermione que la cara de aquella chica morena de la foto?. Parecía extremadamente guapa, y seguramente tuvieran algo, él es Ronald Weasley, incapaz de resistirse a una cara bonita. Sonríe pícaramente. Sabe que algo pasó con esa chica, pero al segundo recuerda a Hermione. La vio, la vio aquella noche, en su habitación. Estaba realmente hermosa, y se lo dijo, no pudo evitar hacerlo, pero era ella, la chica sencilla y, porque no decirlo, aburrida, la hermana de su mejor amigo, casi era como su hermana.

_Una__tarde__de__Otoño,__4__años__antes,__en__algún__lugar__de__Londres__…_

- _Está__bien,__o__prenda__o__verdad__-__la__chica__del__pelo__rojo__miraba__a__su__amiga__con__gesto__pícaro__-__elige._

- _Verdad__-__la__morena__no__sonríe,__espera__impaciente__la__pregunta__de__su__amiga_

- _Esperaba__oír__eso__-__sonríe__con__picardía__-__¿besarías__a__alguno__de__los__presentes__en__la__boca?_

- _Sí__-__Ron__nota__como__su__corazón__va__a__mil__por__hora.__La__tiene__a__unos__centímetros__de__él,__al__lado,__pero__no__es__capaz__de__mirarla,__baja__la__mirada,__le__gustaría__tanto__que__lo__hiciera,__le__gustaría__tanto__que__lo__besara__-__me__toca__-__gira__la__ruleta,__que__señala__a__Dex__-__y__bien,__hermanito,__¿prenda__o__verdad?__-__el__chico__duda__durante__unos__segundos_

- _Prenda,__no__me__fío__de__ti__-__se__levanta__y__se__quita__la__camiseta,__ante__la__mirada__atenta__de__una__Ginny__muy__emocionada.__Se__sienta__de__nuevo__-__y__bien,__me__toca__a__mí__-__la__hace__girar,__y__le__toca__nuevamente__a__su__hermana__-__que__suerte__has__tenido,__¿eh?__-__la__morena__lo__mira__con__sarcasmo__-__¿prenda__o__verdad?__-__se__mira,__ya__se__ha__quitado__la__chaqueta,__las__bailarinas,__las__medias__y__el__cinturón,__ahora__solo__está__tapada__por__una__camiseta__y__unos__diminutos__shorts__vaqueros,__niega__con__delicadeza__ante__la__opción__de__elegir__prenda,__y__contesta__con__resignación._

- _Verdad_

- _Perfecto,__¿a__quién__besarías__de__esta__sala?__-__sonríe__con__picardía.__Ginny__no__puede__evitar__soltar__una__pequeña__carcajada.__Ron__cada__vez__se__pone__más__nervioso,__mira__al__suelo,__quiere__que__diga__su__nombre,__quiere__que__lo__haga,__necesita__oír__su__nombre__de__los__labios__de__Hermione,__ella__lo__dirá,__¿por__qué__a__quien__va__a__querer__besar__sino?,__al__momento__niega,__¿por__qué__iba__a__ser__él?,__no,__ella__nunca__diría__su__nombre,__la__espera__se__le__hace__interminable,__solo__son__unos__segundos,__pero__le__parecen__horas,__no__le__da__pasado__el__tiempo,__ella__no__lo__dice,__no__lo__quiere__decir,__no__…_

- _Neville__-__contesta__con__una__amplia__sonrisa,__guiñándole__el__ojo__al__chico,__y__suelta__una__pequeña__carcajada__al__ver__la__cara__de__todos__los__presentes__-__está__bien,__tanto__Harry__como__Ron__para__mí__son__como__hermanos,__los__recuerdo__en__casa__desde__siempre,__en__cambio__a__Neville__no,__por__eso__si__tuviera__que__besar__a__alguien__lo__besaría__a__él,__y__hay__que__decir__que__también__es__muy__atractivo,__¿eh?__-__se__levanta__y__se__acerca__al__chico,__y__le__planta__un__tierno__beso__en__la__mejilla.__El__chico__se__avergüenza__y__baja__la__mirada._

Se muerde los labios, todavía ahora le duele recordar aquel momento. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella dijera su nombre, deseaba que se girara hacia él y le plantara un pequeño beso en los labios, lo deseaba de verdad, en cambio ella había dicho que era como su hermano… ¡él no quería ser su hermano! Tenía solo 15 años, pero ya sabía que la quería, la quería a ella, la quería de verdad. Pero ahora, ahora Ronald Weasley había cambiado, ahora no había una mujer para él, había muchas mujeres, y ninguna ocupaba su corazón, él ocupaba el de todas, pero el suyo estaba vacío, sin sentimientos, sin emociones… solo sexo, puro sexo, ¿para qué quería algo más?


End file.
